


[Art] My Buddy, the Angel

by nagi_schwarz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Art for Romancing McShep 2021For mific’s adorable storyMy Buddy, the Angel
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	[Art] My Buddy, the Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> Art for Romancing McShep 2021

[ ](https://imgfly.me/i/jv66Bo)

**Author's Note:**

> 100% this was made by the magic of Snow's comic filter and images from DHew in Where the Heart Is, plus some older images of DHew and JFlan


End file.
